


guns n' roses

by Louuii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Escorts, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louuii/pseuds/Louuii
Summary: In the hierarchy of hitmen and assassins, Alpha Viktor Nikiforov stands at the top. With his skills and looks, he is someone that makes it hard to forget. Feared and respected, what else could he ask more?In an assignment, he finds himself in a club, Eros, filled with Omega escorts, where only the richest and influential clients can walk in. Tasked to kill someone that frequently visits, Viktor is forced to mingle for the sake of the mission, and unexpectedly, he sees Katsuki Yuuri, the man he’s been pinning for the past two months—and is actually one of the most sought-after escorts of Eros.Finding out that Yuuri has a connection to the Bratva, Viktor plans on protecting the Omega from the world where violence and money reigns supreme, woo the man, and, perhaps, run away together.





	guns n' roses

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my madness. Unbeta'd so excuse the grammar and typos, but feel free to point out my mistakes!

Russian nights are cold and dark, the moon hung above the sky, gleaming softly. At this time, most people have gone to sleep, tucked in their warm bed, waiting for the morning sun to rise. Yet for others, they thrive at night. Slinking in alleys and abandoned warehouses, areas that are dangerous to roam alone, are the people considered as scums in society. Selling drugs, murder, human trafficking, theft, and other criminal activities are the way of their living.

Including Viktor Nikiforov.

As a man with terrifying skills in assassination, with discrete and precise methods, it’s no surprise that he is infamous in the underground—an Alpha with a presence that demands attention and respect. Yet he currently blends with the night, muting his aura. Crouching on top of the 20-story building was Viktor, donning black attire from head to toe. The black cap covered most of his silver hair, few strands reflecting the moonlight, as blue eyes sharpened in focus. He maintained his position for several minutes with even and calm breaths, his finger hovering ever so slightly on the trigger.

Through the scope, 550 meters away, he watched from above. Three sleek, black Audi cars pulled over—at the exact time his informant told him—in front of the grand hotel known to cater almost exclusively to men like Harold Schmidt, a drug lord who’s been shipping cocaine all over Europe that sold more than 50 million dollars, as well as selling illegal firearms on the side. Now, Viktor doesn’t have anything against the guy. After all, the Alpha wasn’t exactly the best person to ask about morality when killing has been his lifestyle.

Viktor was tasked to kill this man as soon as possible, in hopes that Schmidt wouldn’t seal a deal with another powerful man. The silver-haired couldn’t care less and took the assignment since his former mentor, Yakov, asked him as a favor, stating that his old friend needed a hand. Now Viktor was simply waiting, observing the men who stepped out of the cars and looked around. Viktor assumes that they’re bodyguards, but he pays them no mind.

Schmidt stepped out moments later when the bodyguards deemed it safe enough. The Alpha’s target took a deep breath, muttering few words to his men, before taking a step forward. Viktor paused, his left hand shifted ever so lightly on the forend, and pulled the trigger. The bullet whistling through the wind in a blink of an eye, lodging itself right in Schmidt’s chest just as he turned his torso. The man’s blue eyes widened as he fell backwards, crimson red blooming on his crisp, white dress shirt. The bodyguards quickly ran over to Schmidt, pulling out their own handguns as they surveyed the area, eyes darting around, and barked commands.

Viktor stood up after a moment, releasing a huff before straightening his arms on the side, sniper rifle held in his right hand. He can see how they scrambled, carrying Schmidt’s body to the backseat of a car before driving away in a rush. The Alpha knew that Harold Schmidt was already dead, after all, none of his targets has ever survived in the span of twelve years of his career.

Right on time, he felt his phone vibrate against his back pocket and quickly fished out the device. “Hey,” Viktor answered, already knowing who the caller was.

“ _Darling_ ,” Christophe greeted. He was a man that Viktor can trust with his life, a close friend that works along with him as intelligence. “ _I presume that you’ve finished your task, spectacularly, might I add?_ ”

“As usual, Chris,” the silver-haired replied.

“ _Of course, of course. How could I ever doubt your skills?_ ” the other Alpha hummed, as if in thought. “ _There’s another task assigned to you_.”

Viktor quirked a brow at that. “Already?”

“ _Uh-huh, but let’s just celebrate for another job well done, shall we? My treat._ ”

The silver-haired originally planned to call it a night, but knowing Chris, Viktor wouldn’t be able to do that. “Sounds great to me,” he said with a smile. “Meet you at the usual place?”

“ _Yeah. See you later_.” And with that, Chris ended the call.

Viktor pocketed his phone again before crouching to disassemble his sniper rifle. He put the parts back into the black duffel bag along with his hat, combing through his tousled locks to fix it. He straightened his shirt and dusted off his pants before slinging the bag’s strap over his shoulder, and walked over to the door that leads to the roof. Viktor pushed the door open and closed it back again, then made a swift but sure work of relocking the door with trained and nimble fingers, as if it wasn’t ever unlocked.

He flicked his wrist to check the time as he descended the stairs. _12:29 AM_. Viktor let out a huff. He might as well take a shower before meeting up with his friend.

***

“Viktor!” Chris called out, giving a small wave with a smile.

The man quickly spotted the blond Alpha sitting in one of the club’s booth, sporting a white sweater. He slid into the opposite side as he flashed the other a smile. The club was packed with customers, their scents blending into an unpleasant one that used to make Viktor’s sensitive nose scrunch. Chris raised a hand, catching one of the waitresses’ attention, and told her their usual order.

Viktor’s eyes roamed at the crowd. Loud music thrummed within everyone’s body. There were beautiful Omegas, fluttering their lashes to both Alphas and Betas. Among the sea of strangers, he can recognize a few faces that worked with the likes of Viktor, but they didn’t acknowledge each other. People were grinding to one another, air filled with the scent of excitement and intoxication, but Viktor has no plans on getting shit faced—at least he hopes so. He’s out here to have a simple, good time with his friend, with the dose of small alcohol, of course.

“How did it go?” the blond Alpha asked.

“It went perfectly well, naturally,” Viktor answered with a shrug.

Chris raised a brow. “Is something wrong? You seem tense.”

The silver-haired leaned back, petulantly looking at the table. “I don’t know. I’ve been feeling tired doing this kind of things,” he started. “I used to get adrenaline on every assignment, but now it’s been boring, like, everything I’m doing is so monotonous.”

His friend hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re just pent up?”

“No, I’m not,” Viktor answered quickly with a small frown.

“ _Really_? When was the last time you got laid?” Chris asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Viktor wracked his brain, filtering his memories of the past few weeks. “See? You probably haven’t gotten laid in _months_.”

“Perhaps,” Viktor grumbled, accepting the truth.

Their drinks were served at their table, both of them giving the waitress a smile as thanks, causing her cheeks to redden a little. Viktor quickly took a sip of his Old Fashioned, letting the drink slide down his throat.

“So, tell me, why is my darling pent up, hmm? It can’t be because you lack choices. I believe the waiter just now seemed interested,” he pushes, playful tone lacing his voice.

“I’ve noticed,” Viktor said with a lopsided grin, remembering how the Beta’s eyes were transfixed on him. “I don’t want to have one-night stands anymore, Chris. I’ve already grown tired of it.”

“You aren’t even drunk yet, but here you are, groaning your sorrows already,” Chris chuckled.

The silver-haired hummed in thought. “Don’t you think I should quit this kind of thing already?”

“And what do you plan after?”

“I’ll probably retire somewhere away from Russia, maybe a quiet place like Netherlands, with a dog or two.”

Both Alphas laughed, the idea not fitting for Viktor at all.

“Viktor, as a friend, I will support with whatever decision you make, but it’ll be a waste to lose a talent like you,” Chris hummed, his chin on his palm as he swirled his drink, green eyes twinkling in the low light. “Tell you what, you finish this one more assignment then, maybe, you can take a long vacation, or even call it quits.”

There was a pause, then, “Alright.” Viktor raised his glass of drink, Chris following suit, and clinking them against each other. “On a second thought, I want to get drunk tonight.”

“Now, _that’s_ what we’re talking about,” Chris exclaimed with a grin, eyes gleaming deviously.

Both Alphas drank, one glass after another, chatting as if they haven’t met in months. They let go of the tension, shoulders relaxing, lazy yet genuine grins plastered on their faces. With the alcohol kicking in, Viktor started to loosen. In the faint haze of alcohol, Viktor decided to join the dance floor, encouraging Chris as well. When the two Alphas approached the center, the sea of strangers seemed to part and give space.

The crowd’s attention was on them, Omegas flocking to Viktor and Chris. Even if Viktor didn’t plan on bringing someone home, the Alpha knew how to appreciate beauty. He allowed the Omegas to cling to him, both male and female, their slender bodies moving with his. Viktor murmured small talks with them, their mingling scent almost overwhelming, but didn’t drown his own minty scent.

“Alpha,” one of the Omegas purred, her perky chest pushed against Viktor’s arm, “want to leave this place? I’ll promise you a good time.”

Viktor looked down on her, studying her brown hair that cascades until her butt, blue eyes framed with thick, and fluttering lashes. “Sorry, sweetheart, but not tonight,” he said in a low voice. The Omega pouted but didn’t push it.

She was beautiful, yes, tempting even, but she just wasn’t what Viktor wants. The Alpha glanced over at his friend and found him dancing with a man, seemingly in an interesting conversation that had the blond Alpha whispering to the other’s ear. Just as Viktor was about to turn his head, a flicker of color in the corner of his eye that just seemed so _familiar_.

The Alpha stopped dancing, whipping his head towards the movement, and, if he _truly_ concentrated, he can pick up the scent of honeyed cinnamon from the others. Abruptly excusing himself, Viktor decided to follow the faint scent, passing through the crowd, and ignoring his friend’s curious look. The Alpha knows this scent—has been yearning for it for weeks. Viktor knows to whom the distinct aroma belongs to, so he finds it hard to believe that the man will be here.

With graceful feet, he manages to avoid others as he attempts to find the source. Just as he sees a figure—who Viktor _thinks_ is the source—, Viktor doubles his efforts, but was blocked when a group of drunk strangers started to flirt with him. Blue eyes left his target for a moment before shifting towards the group, giving them a smile then quickly excused himself, wedging his body between the group.

“Yuuri!” he called out to the man, heart pounding against his chest, but the other didn’t stop, only continuing to walk away. The flashing neon lights made it hard to see, but Viktor pushed through. Once he caught up, he put a hand on a shoulder. “Yuuri!”

Expecting brown, chocolate eyes, Viktor was surprised to meet vibrant green eyes. “Um, excuse me?” the man said, a faint blush dusting his tanned skin. “Are you hitting on me?”

For a moment, Viktor was stunned but quickly recovered. He raised both hands, smiling in apology. “Sorry about that, I must’ve surprised you. I mistook you for someone else so…”

“Is that so?” the other hummed, brow raised with a teasing look. “That’s not nice. Maybe you want to know _me_ better?” he suggested, inching closer to Viktor, hands resting on top of the Alpha’s chest.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, but sorry to bother you,” the silver-haired answered, lightly pushing the stranger away. The Omega must’ve gotten the message and frowned before storming away.

Viktor watched the figure leave before raking a hand through his silver strands, letting out a long and heavy sigh. _I must be more drunk than I thought_ , he thought with a bitter smile. He quickly sent a text to Chris, saying that he’s ready to leave. He knew how the blond Alpha was getting handsy with the other man, so he didn’t really want his friend to come along. With a few more messages, Viktor assured that he’s alright and can drive home. The incident with the green-eyed Omega was enough to sober him up.

Groaning to himself, Viktor moved to leave the club.

***

Viktor wasn’t unfamiliar with hangovers, so waking up the next day with a faint headache was easy. He barely managed to clean himself up last night before crashing on the bed, scrubbing off the mingled scents from the club. He was more physically exhausted rather than drunk, so the moment he laid on the bed, Viktor was dead to the world. Rinsing the dishes, the Alpha thought about how to spend the day, and decided to visit their office.

It’s best if he has an idea on the next assignment and catch up with others as well. Viktor hummed as he padded towards his room and into the walk-in closet, wondering what to wear. The weather has slowly gotten chilly, so the Alpha decides with a brown, long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, and black coat that will surely keep him warm enough. And of course, his holster, hidden on his side, with his trusted revolver—a customized gift given by Chris when he started. Viktor likes to keep his appearance handsome and never leaves his apartment with lazy outfits, but he checks himself twice on this particular day. After all, he’s going to have a quick stopover at the bookstore where Yuuri part-times before heading to the office.

Grabbing his keys and wallet, Viktor left. The apartment was in the high-end part of the neighborhood at the floor of twenty-first. Stepping into the elevator, he pressed the _B_ button that leads to the basement where his car was parked. Spotting his Mercedes, Viktor unlocked the vehicle before getting on and driving away. The bookstore was in the main city, almost an hour away from where Viktor lives, but it’s something Viktor is willing to do everyday just to meet Yuuri.

The first time Viktor and Yuuri met was an accident—literally. The Alpha was walking down the street, grumbling to himself when Yakov had sent him out to fetch something, when someone had hit his left arm. Viktor looked down to see a smaller figure with black hair, his soft, brown eyes wide behind his half-rimmed, blue glasses, and a hand clasped over his hand. _Japanese_ , Viktor had thought.

“I–I’m so sorry! Oh god, I didn’t mean to—!” the man had said, hovering on Viktor’s arm, hands flailing around. “Please, let me compensate you!”

Viktor only then noticed that his arm was cold and wet, blue eyes shifting to survey the damage. The man must’ve spilled cold chocolate drink on him, judging from the fallen cup on the ground. He looked back at the distraught stranger, then gave him a comforting smile.

“It’s alright, it’s an accident after all,” Viktor assured him with placating hands.

“At least let me pay for the cleaning!” the other persisted. “I’m so sorry, I was in a hurry and I had all these papers and books I was carrying and— _lord_.” The man quickly crouched down, as if he just remembered not only had he dropped his drink, but as well as his own things.

Muttering to himself, the stranger hurried to gather his things, in which Viktor decided to help him out. In such close proximity, the faint scent of cinnamon wafted to his nose. It was so weak that Viktor thought he imagined it. _An Omega?_ They accidentally made eye-contact when they both tried to reach for the same paper. The pale skin of the other slowly reddened, warm eyes that seemed ready to burst out in tears with embarrassment.

 _Cute_.

Even when Viktor had assured him that there’s nothing to worry, Yuuri had persisted he must reimburse the Alpha. They ended up with Viktor settling with Yuuri asking him out for dinner. After a few stuttering words, they exchanged information and the rest was history. At that time, Viktor has mistaken the man as a Beta due to the fact that he wasn’t releasing any scents, but he remembered the sweet scent he inhaled for a moment.

They spent time even after dinner, with Viktor’s insistence, Yuuri hesitantly giving in. Both of them got to know each other over time. After a span of three weeks, Viktor Nikiforov was head over heels.

Arriving at his destination, Viktor brought himself out of his thoughts and pulled over. He walked over to a nearby café, taking out some pastry, a cold, chocolate drink, and a cappuccino for himself. Viktor then left and headed towards the bookstore. The little bell on the door chimed when he opened it, alerting the staff that there’s a customer, and waited at the empty desk at the front.

“Hey, Viktor,” Yuuri greeted with a smile and reddening cheeks, pushing his frames up as he walks over. “I wasn’t expecting company.”

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you, love,” Viktor said, flashing the Japanese a smile. Yuuri blushed harder at the endearment, even after two months. The man just can’t seem to get used to it.

“I didn’t say that,” Yuuri chuckled, sitting on the chair behind the desk. “What’s up?”

“I brought you something,” the Alpha said, motioning towards the pastry and drink.

The Omega’s eyes twinkled, another smile stretching his lips. “Thank you, Viktor, but you didn’t have to.”

“It’s always a pleasure of mine, Yuuri. Besides, I wanted one for myself as well, just a little treat for a little hangover,” Viktor said as he propped an elbow on the desk.

The raven quirked a brow at that. “Oh? Have you been partying all night?” Yuuri hummed, fiddling with the pastry’s paper bag.

“I met up with a friend of mine,” Viktor answered before, as naturally as he can, asking, “What about you? Have you been getting out lately?”

“I wish. I’ve been busy lately.”

But Viktor was so sure that it was Yuuri last night. The Omega’s scent was usually non-existent, allowing others to assume that Yuuri is a Beta, but Viktor knows that he isn’t; a faint sweet scent lingers around the man when he hasn’t covered it up well.

“Would you be available tonight? I’ve been meaning to ask you for dinner, love.” Yuuri paused for a moment, tugging his lower lip in thought. Viktor’s eyes darted to the other’s lips, mouth turning dry. _God_ , what he’d give to kiss those lips.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I can,” Yuuri replied, smiling apologetically. He didn’t give any reason but Viktor didn’t push.

“Next time, then?”

“I promise.”

The Alpha smiled back, pleased nonetheless. Another chime rang, Yuuri standing up to greet the customer. “Well, I think it’s best I leave now,” the silver-haired said, walking along with Yuuri to the exit.

“See you, Viktor. Thank you for the drink again.”

They waved each other off, Viktor heading towards his car. He let out a tune, almost skipping in glee. Truth be told, Yuuri is the reason why Viktor doesn’t do one-night stands anymore. He keeps on comparing those who approached to Yuuri—Yuuri who’s so sweet, so innocent, nervous, caring, adorable, kind, forgiving, and _so much more_. Viktor hadn’t told Chris about the man, at least not yet, in fear what would happen to the Omega. The hidden revolver feels heavy now.

Living the life of a hitman isn’t really _normal_ , but it’s the only thing that Viktor has done since he was sixteen. His life was always on the line, always in danger, but he didn’t mind. Plus, it pays off. Hiring him isn’t cheap, ranging from hundreds of thousands to millions, so it’s safe to say that Viktor doesn’t have to worry about retiring early. He has enough—more than enough—money until he turns old. And Viktor was willing to throw away all that. If Viktor plans to properly court Yuuri, then he must give up being a hitman. His life isn’t suitable for the other, fearing that Viktor will only bring harm and danger to Yuuri.

 _I’ve decided_ , Viktor thought to himself, starting the engine and driving away. _One last assignment then I’m done._ He plans on starting over. It’s not that he wants to live a lawful life, but he wants a life that he can spend with Yuuri. Viktor is confident that Yuuri is his soulmate. After all, no one has ever made him feel alive in all his years.

***

The office can be found at the top floor of the building. It seemed like another rented space, but if one was looking for hitmen, then 702 is the one to look for. Viktor used to tease Georgi for suggesting the name, but Yakov, who now acts as their boss, has grown to the idea.

“702 seems a mysterious number,” Georgi had reasoned out when asked.

“It’s literally just numbers,” Otabek answered back.

Now, 702 is one of the most well-known and sought-after group that has skilled hitmen to offer. The office makes up of the entire floor where only those with the intention to kill was allowed. Clients couldn’t easily walk in just as they please, since Yakov had required them to send their requests before letting them in for further discussion.

Viktor punched in the code at the elevator to reach until their floor. Viktor stepped out and was greeted with Otabek sitting at the couch in their receiving area, reading a book as he ignored Georgi wax poetry about a woman.

“You don’t understand, Otabek! My Anya is beautiful, she’s so perfect in her own way!” Georgi, a Beta, exclaims out loud, swooning as he did.

Otabek noticed the silver-haired approach from the corner of his eye and closed his book. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Oh, Viktor! Have I told you about my darling Anya?” Georgi asked, laying back on the couch with a smile.

Viktor gave him a smile in lieu of an answer. “Hey, Beka. Have you seen Yakov?” he asked.

“He’s in his office as usual,” the Omega answered.

Otabek, an Omega, usually gets underestimated due to his second gender, although he uses that to his advantage. Viktor usually catches the scent of roasted coffee from the man, though he wonders if it’s due to Otabek’s love of it. Otabek doesn’t fit into the stereotype of an Omega, so a lot assumes that he’s a Beta or even an Alpha; he doesn’t bother to correct them, the raven doesn’t hide nor announce what his dynamic is.

“Oh, I’ve heard that you have another task, Viktor,” Georgi said, seemingly done with his gushing.

“That’s why I’m looking for Yakov.”

“I’m sure you can easily handle whatever it is.”

Viktor laughed before leaving to head towards Yakov’s personal office. He knocked lightly, knowing that the old man heard it, and opened the door to let himself in. “Good afternoon,” Viktor greeted with a smile.

The old Alpha frowned a little—a habit—before putting aside the papers he’s been reading. “Vitya, I’m glad you could come by,” he said with a rough voice, leaning back to his chair. “I was just about to call you.” Yakov was one of the most skilled assassins to hire, but stepped down to train future hitmen instead.

“Is this regarding the new task?” Viktor asked as he sat.

Yakov let out a grunt in agreement, reaching over to a file before handing it over to the other. “The urgency has been moved to immediate action. The client wishes this man dead by tonight.”

Viktor knitted his brows, scanning the document. “Who’s this client?”

“No one special, but he’s more than wealthy to hire us,” grumbled the old Alpha, and motioned towards the file. “The target is someone connected to the Chinese mafia.”

_Hui Zhao._

Blue eyes read the texts, picking up the important information. The Alpha had slanted eyes that seemed cold, an old scar running from the left of his bottom lip down to his chin, groomed, thick eyebrows, and clean shave on both side of his head. Zhao can be considered handsome, but not overly so.

“He’s been in Russia for the past three days, and whenever he visits, he makes sure to drop by at Eros, so you might want to start there,” Yakov continued. “The client wishes that Zhao’s death should be quick and discrete, nothing flashy. It’s an easy task, really, but hiring you will be a sure success.”

“I can do that,” The silver-haired murmured to himself, still reading the file. “Would that be all?”

“More or less. Christophe will tell you if something comes up,” Yakov answered, going back to the papers.

Viktor paused, before, “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

The old Alpha raised a brow, but sensing the serious tone Viktor used and the determined look, he disregarded the papers again. “Well, go on,” he said.

“I’m forever thankful that you’ve took me under your wing and raised me to who I am today,” Viktor started after taking a deep breathe. “But I want to stop doing this,” he pushes on.

“And what’s ‘this’?”

“ _This_. Killing. I want to stop being a hitman.”

Silence overtook, the tension thick. Yakov froze, as if letting the young Alpha’s words sink in, before he frowned, lips in a thin line. He leaned forward, elbows propped on the desk, with hands clasped together. “What brought this on, Viktor?”

“It’s just been something I’m considering. I want to settle down, Yakov. I want to properly court someone, and this kind of life isn’t exactly suitable for him. I—”

“ _Ha_!” Yakov exclaimed, disbelief coloring his tone. “You? _Settle down_? Christ, that’s unexpected.”

Viktor did not pout, at least that’s what he believes. “Yes, Yakov. _Settle down_. And aside from that, I’ve grown bored with this. I want to try something _new_ , something different,” he voiced out.

Yakov must’ve noticed the seriousness of Viktor’s decision, his eyes scrutinizing the silver-haired. “Vitya, you are a valuable asset to 702—to all, really. Should you choose to leave us and join another group, it’ll be an honor to _them_ , so to hear you quit out of the blue is surprising.”

“I wanted this to be my last assignment, truth be told. But leaving 702 doesn’t mean I’d cut my ties with all of you. I just wish that I’d be out of commission in this line of work,” Viktor said, pleading with his eyes.

The older Alpha let out a sigh, scratching his balding head. “I’ll give you a week to think this over again, Vitya,” he concluded.

“But—”

“A _week_. One whole week without you doing any assignment. One whole week to yourself. Then come back to me and repeat the same thing you just said with the same conviction.”

Viktor bit back his words. Yakov has been like his father ever since he was orphaned at a young age, and hearing that Viktor leaving this kind of life must’ve been quite a shock. “Alright,” he said to please the old Alpha.

Viktor stood up, bringing the file with him. He gave the other a nod in lieu of a goodbye before leaving, closing the door behind him. He let out a long, quiet sigh, and started to head towards the elevator.

“How was it?” Otabek asked when Viktor passed by.

The Alpha flashed him his usual smile. “Another easy task,” he answered. “I have to prepare since the client wants the man dead tonight.”

“Take care!” Georgi chimed in.

Viktor chuckled and waved them goodbye, moving towards the elevator and leaving.

***

Eros is a notoriously known club, owned by the Bratva. The club was hidden in one of the high-end neighborhoods’ hotel—away from the main city—, where only the rich and influential are. Even then, one couldn’t simple enter. Only those invited are welcomed. Mafias, corrupted politicians, drug lords, and those alike, are the usual patrons of Eros. Viktor just happens to be one of those _and_ has an invitation. Chris has told him how the club was strict and expensive, but he didn’t expect it’d reach at this height.  

The blond Alpha called Viktor to fill him in, stating that the man usually visits Eros at 11 PM, more or less, and leaves whenever he wants to. Viktor—donned in black slacks, a crisp, grey dress shirt with a black vest and unbuttoned tuxedo that smooths over his broad shoulder—walks into the hotel where a lady waits, doing her job.

“Good evening, sir, how can I help you?” the Beta with a neat ponytail said, the corner of her eyes wrinkled with her smile.

The Russian smiled back before pulling out a black card with minimal design out of his coat’s pocket, and wordlessly slid it towards her. _Eros_ was engraved on the smooth card with silver, twinkling under the hotel’s light. The card was one way to be invited, aside from being brought here with a regular, which his client dutifully provided. The Beta looked down on the card, unfazed, before looking back at Viktor.

“Of course. Please, wait a moment,” she said, her hand reaching out to a button. Moments later, another Beta, with short blonde hair, appeared.

“Please, follow me, sir,” the blonde said, her heels clicking on the marbled floor. 

Viktor nodded before doing so, blue eyes scanning over the premises. The Alpha has already thought about an escape route when Chris sent him a blueprint, but still undecided whether to kill Zhao in the hotel or outside. It’s best to see the man up close, study him before determining the next move.

 The Alpha was led through confusing halls that seemed similar to before, farther from the public eye, before stopping in front of an elevator, where once inside, a single button waits that leads to the fifteenth floor. There was a low hum of music in the elevator until it reached its destination. Stepping out, the interior seemed to change. The lobby’s white, marbles and bright light turned dark. Black floor and walls designed the halls, with dim lights to set the mood, and gold furnishings.

The woman led him towards the doors where a tall Alpha stood, wearing a suit and a mean face. He gave one look to Viktor and the lady before uncrossing his arms and opening one of the doors.

“Welcome to Eros,” the bouncer said.

Viktor smiled at the both of them before stepping inside, the heels of his leather shoes clicking mutely on the red, carpeted floor. He heard the door close behind him as eyes scanned the club. There were multiple sofas, tables, booths, and whatnot, with a huge bar on the side, three bartenders serving. The club was dimmed, but bright enough to see, the lights hanging high and low, with expensive furnishing and design adorning the room. Outside, Viktor can already smell the sweet scent of Omegas and alcohol, but _god_ , did it smell like sex and lust here. He tried not to scrunch his nose in distatse, but smiled instead when an Omega approached him.

The man was tall, but still shorter than Viktor. He had natural red hair that curled in multiple direction, as if it was artfully done. Large black eyes, framed with long, wispy lashes, looked up at him as he clung to his arm, a hand resting on his chest.

“Good, sir, is this your first time here? I wouldn’t forget a face like yours,” he said with a purr, releasing his scent of hazelnut.

Viktor chuckled, allowing the Omega to drag him into a leather sofa. “It is, actually. My friend has been begging for me to come over,” he said, the words rolling off of his tongue as he thickened his Russian accent, lowering his voice.

The man’s eyes diluted, licking his lips. “Well, if you’d have me, I’m in service. My name is Ivan, pleasure to meet you,” he said in a soft voice. “Drinks?”

“The best one you have, please.”

Ivan nodded with a smile before calling one of the waiters’ attention. He most likely ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, but Viktor didn’t mind, leaning back to relax as one hand lazily draped over. The red head leaned into his arm, after.

“Tell me, would you honor me with your name?” Ivan teased, looking back up at him.

“Kapranov. Alex Kapranov,” the Russian answered.

No one really knows what Viktor _exactly_ looked like, nor the majority of 702’s men, really. They were hired to kill in the dark, after all, so introducing and dropping their names isn’t really ideal. They were thought of urban legends, just mere rumors in the underground world, but they’re very much real.

“Well, Alex, I’ll promise you a good time.”

Ivan proved to be a good companion, though a bit too flirty at times. The Omega wore a black skirt that showed off his legs that brushes from time to time with Viktor’s. He was sure to continuously fill Viktor’s glass, lighting up his cigarette even. The silver-haired let out a huff, smoke fading into the air. Ivan slowly straddled Viktor’s hip, a knee on each side, but not sitting yet. Viktor looked up at the Omega, a lazy smile on his face. Ivan’s eyes were hooded, his fingers gently caressing Viktor’s jaw.

“How do you want this?” Ivan murmured against his lips. “I’m pretty expensive, but I’ll give you a discount as a first-timer. Want to take me out to dinner? Someone to listen to your woes? I’m all yours, Alex.”

Viktor placed a hand on his hip, gently massaging. “I’ve been feeling lonely,” he answered, pulling his hand with the cigarette away.

“That’s what I’m here for,” he said as he brushed his hand through the Alpha’s hair.

Just as he was about to let Ivan continue his ministrations, a figure passed by, catching his attention. Zhao finally arrived. Viktor gently nudged Ivan away, causing the omega to whine.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I have a question,” he started, “who’s that man, hmm? Can you tell me a little about him?” He looked at the retreating figure.

“Why is that important?” Ivan pouted.

“Please?”

There was a pause, before, “Fine,” the Omega grumbled. “He’s Hui Zhao, visits Eros every few months, works with the Chinese mafia or whatever. He doesn’t really ask for me, truth be told. Said that I was too whorish.”

“Did he now?”

“He did!” Ivan said, crossing his arms. “Not that I wanted to be with him. Anyway, he’s got money, handsome, I guess, but I heard he’s rough. He spoils us a lot, but it’s hard to get used to him when he can get so aggressive, none of that sweet talk, they said. No wonder he’s got a handful of enemies.”

Viktor nodded along, sipping his drink from time to time. “Rough, huh,” he murmured, eyeing Zhao from afar, who sat down with a woman on each arm. He checks the time and sees that it’s only 11:15 PM. He’d be in the club for a little while.

Zhao seemed to enter alone, but he isn’t sure if he had men waiting. Chris will call him sooner or later. Viktor stood up after putting out his cigarette. “Sorry, sweetheart, but can you tell me where the restroom is?” he asked.

“Walk straight then turn left, the door down the hall would lead you to it,” Ivan answered.

The Alpha gave him a smile before walking off.

He ignored the overwhelming scent of sex and alcohol, but, amidst everything, there was the underlying scent of honeyed cinnamon. _Not again_ , Viktor thought. He caught the scent of Yuuri last night, and finding it here is too much of a coincidence. As he continued walking, the scent keeps getting heavier and stronger, and Viktor has unconsciously followed it, steps faltering.

Then Viktor heard a giggle, loud and clear— _no, it can’t be_. Viktor’s nose can be tricked but this laughter, he can easily identify who it is no matter what. Turning his head, his blue eyes widened, throat tightening, and jaw clenching.

Yuuri was draped over the lap of a man, head tilted back with closed eyes and lazy smile, as the Alpha murmured against his jaw, hands on Yuuri’s legs. The Omega looked different with his raven locks slicked back, his glasses forgotten. Yuuri wore a white, button-up shirt, and black pants that hugged his figure so well that it should be a crime.

Before Viktor knew better, he approached Yuuri.

He’s got a lot of questions, and he’ll make sure Yuuri will answer each and every one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to end it there, this chapter is packing 6k words already and I don't wanna push it. I've recently been feeling inspired to write and I missed these two so much that I decided to write this. 
> 
> I have no idea where I'm going with this story so buckle up, it's gonna be a wild ride, but I hope you'll come along ┐(´д｀)┌


End file.
